FAMILIA
by cillafullbuster
Summary: Isabel Enjolras jamas imagino que su dia de compras en el mercado terminaria asi. Almorzando con su hijo (a quien no veia desde los dieciocho) Y su familia.


Una mujer de unos sesenta años caminaba por el supermercado con una lista en una de sus manos y un canasto en la otra, una rutina que había adquirido hacía ya unos años. Después de que su hijo se había peleado con su marido y les dijo unas cuantas verdades, antes de irse para no volver, hacía ya diez años. A partir de ese día comenzó a prestar más atención a la gente que trabajaba en su hogar, llegando a hacerse amiga de Jane, la cocinera, parte de porque estaba en ese lugar hoy. Jane se había ido a su país natal, Portugal, por una semana, donde estaba su hija, recientemente, había dado a luz a su primer nieto. Suspiro al pensar que en la familia, con el tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de que su hijo, Gabriel y su esposo, George, se reconciliaran, ambos eran muy tercos y orgullosos como para dar el primer paso.

Muy en el fondo se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer entrar en razón a ninguno de ellos, tanto así que el nombre de Gabriel era casi tabú en su casa, y perdió el contacto con su único hijo, todo por hacerle caso a su esposo cuando le dijo que lo dejara solo un tiempo, que ya se le iba a pasar el ataque de rebeldía y volvería solo cuando extrañara la cómoda vida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Está de más decir que eso jamás pasó, y el pensar que en este momento podrían estar comprando las cosas para hacer el almuerzo para una familia, que consistiera en más de dos personas, la llenaban de melancolía. Aunque siendo realistas Gabriel Enjolras siempre le aseguro que no era hombre de familia. Su hilo de pensamiento fue cortado por un carrito de compras que le roso los talones.

-Disculpe señora.-dijo una voz, que la hizo darse vuelta sobresaltada y sorprendida.

-¡Gabriel!-exclamo la mujer mayor.

-¡Mamá!- un aturdido rubio le contesto. Se quedaron viéndose por una buena cantidad de tiempo, reconociéndose. El joven hombre que tenía en frente era tan parecido, pero a la vez tan distinto al hijo que la mujer recordaba. Aún conservaba sus risos dorados y los ojos azules brillantes, que lo caracterizaban desde niño. Demasiado pronto la sorpresa fue borrada de la cara del rubio para ser reemplazada por una expresión en blanco.

-Jamás pensé que te encontraría en un lugar así.-dijo con la misma voz plana, reflejo de su expresión vacía.- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿la cocinera por fin se revelo y decidió que el pobre sueldo que le pagan, no es suficiente como para también salir de compras?

-Jane tiene la semana libre, su hija acaba de dar a luz y fue a Portugal a estar con ella.-si la información le causo algún tipo de asombro, no lo demostró.-Las cosas ya no son como antes en la casa…hemos cambiado, tu padre ha cambiado.

-¡PAPÀ!-exclamaron dos voces infantiles, ahogando la respuesta ingeniosa, que de seguro su hijo ya tenía preparada. Vio con asombro como el rubio se agachaba a la altura de los niños y les ponía una mano en el hombro a cada uno, ninguno de ellos pasaba la edad de cinco años.

-¡Niños!, ¿Dónde está Gavroche?, le dije a su hermano que no los perdiera de vista.-ambos niños se encogieron de hombros.-su madre me matara si los pierdo otra vez dentro de un supermercado.-mascullo el padre de los niños por lo bajo, para luego volver a parase derecho y mirar a la mujer mayor, quien había palidecido de repente.

-¿Tienes tres hijos?-pregunto con sorpresa. Más que por la información, por el hecho de haber perdido una gran parte de la vida de Gabriel, tal vez la más importante.

-Cinco, en realidad.-la mujer exclamo un grito, entre encantada y horrorizada. De repente la cara de Enjolras se puso seria otra vez y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿A dónde crees que vas Gavroche?-exclamo, volteando hacia donde pasaba, tratando de cubrirse tras un carro de reposición, que era mucho más alto que el, un muchacho de unos doce años, con el pelo rubio a la altura de los hombros, con ojos marrones profundos y una sonrisa que estaba preparada con la inocencia, para derretir el corazón de cualquier padre, menos al que alguna vez fue conocido como el hombre de mármol.-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Lo lamento.-respondió el niño cruzándose de brazos, imitando la posición del mayor.- estaba probando el nuevo video juego para la Xbox.

-¿Cómo terminaste en la sección de electrónica, cuando los mande a buscar cereal? Están en distintos extremos del edificio.

-A estas alturas deberías saber mejor que mandarnos a algún lugar, solos, es una muy mala idea. Aunque esta vez, te juro, que no rompimos nada.-el niño puso la sonrisa más angelical de su repertorio.-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado el niño, quien volvió a ver cuando escucho un sollozo.

-Si, querido, no es nada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto una nueva voz, proveniente de una mujer, una cabeza más baja que el rubio, con una cascada de cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta la minúscula cintura. Estaba cargando a una bebe, con una mata de cabellos rubios en la cabeza y unos ojos azules, idéntico a los de su hijo.- ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?, solo me fui cinco minutos a cambiar a Faith.-pregunto mandándoles una mirada de muerte al hombre y los tres niños.

-¡Nada!- respondieron los cuatro a la vez. Enjolras suspiro y paso un brazo por la espalda de la mujer. La mirada de adoración que tenía su hijo en la cara, cuando miraba a la castaña, no pasó desapercibida para la mayor-Eponine, ella es Isabel Enjolras, mi madre. Madre, ella es Eponine, mi esposa.

-Un placer conocerte, querida.-la mayor extendió la mano, que Eponine tomo tímidamente.

-Igualmente, señora.- Isabel vio como el más extrovertido de los dos niños agarro la mano de Gabriel, llamando su atención.- ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es nuestra abuela?

-Si.- suspiro el rubio.-supongo que lo es.-se generó un silencio incomodo en el lugar.

-¿Por qué no viene a almorzar con nosotros?-dijo de repente Eponine, disparándole una significante mirada al hombre.-creo que Gabe y usted, tienen, mucho tiempo que recuperar y mucho por hablar.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres.-dijo el rubio.- Ponine tiene razón, tenemos diez años para ponernos al día.

-Claro.-sonrió la mujer.

Una hora más tarde, Isabel, se encontraba en la sala de su hijo viendo como los más pequeños armaban un rompecabezas de animales de zoológico. Eponine estaba preparando el almuerzo junto con Gavroche, y Gabriel estaba sentado en el piso jugando con la bebe. Ni en sus sueños se imaginó que iba a tener tantos nietos. Enjolras le había dicho que tenían cinco niños, aunque solo había visto personalmente cuatro, al entrar en la casa se podían ver barias fotos en las que, aparte de Gavroche, Peter, Jacques y Faith, estaba una niña que por la línea de tiempo de las fotos, tendrá unos quince años. Ese dato desencadenaba nuevas preguntas, como por ejemplo, ¿de dónde habían salido los niños?, no en el sentido literal, sino que, si su hijo tendría dos niños de quince y doce años, lo sabría, era imposible no saber si hubiese tenido un hijo a los trece años.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-la voz de Gabriel, la saco de sus cavilaciones. Le echo una mirada a los dos pequeños que estaban en su mundo, como comprobando si podía hablar frente a ellos.- Ellos no son un problema. Eponine y yo somos muy sinceros en cuanto a sus padres biológicos.

-¿Entonces, todos ellos son adoptados?

-sí, menos Faith, obviamente.-señalo entre él y la pequeña para puntualizar las semejanzas, haciendo reír a la mayor.

-Lo sé, es igual a ti cuando eras un bebe. Hijo.-comenzó a preguntar la mujer.- dijiste que tenían cinco niños, ¿Quién es la quinta?

-Azelma.

-Ho, ¿y donde esta?

-En un internado en Merseyside. Ella decidió que quiere dedicarse al arte y allí tienen uno de los mejores programas. Pasará sus últimos tres años de escuela en Inglaterra.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Quince.

-y eso me lleva a mi otra pregunta… ¿Quiénes son sus padres biológicos y como llegaron a adoptarlos?

-Todos ellos son hermanos de Eponine. Los Thenardier son extremadamente negligentes en la crianza de niños.

-¿Cómo es eso? Si ella es una muchacha tan encantadora y educada.

-Es una mujer muy fuerte. Ella paso por mucha cosas cuando era una niña.-el hombre dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.-pero esa no es mi historia para contar. Solo puedo decirte que gracias al señor Valjean ella pudo salir de la tiranía de sus padres.

-Valjean, ¿de dónde me suela ese nombre?

-Es el padre de Cosette, la esposa de Marius.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Un hombre muy amable y tranquilo, aunque muy serio, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Eponine?

-Ella y Marius eran mejores amigos en la secundaria.-conto el rubio con una mueca de molestia.- y cuando Marius se fijó en Cosette fue Eponine la que le consiguió toda la información y los presentó, así que cuando comenzaron a salir, ellas comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, el señor Valjean se dio cuenta de los problemas que enfrentaba en su casa y la ayudo a salir adelante, aunque por si misma estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Tú jamás mencionaste el nombre de Eponine cuando ibas a la escuela.

-La había visto solo un par de veces. Ella siempre estaba con Marius pero no estaba con nuestro grupo, se unió a les amis en la universidad. Ella es asistente social.

-¿sigues liderando ese grupo de activistas?-la pregunta salió más brusca de lo que pretendía.

- _SI_ , madre, les amis aún sigue en actividad. Hemos logrado muchos avances en proyectos de leyes y causas sociales importantes.

-No quise que sonara así, lo lamento. Pero sabes que me preocupo por tu seguridad.

-No es necesario. Ya soy un adulto y ya no hacemos protestas, ahora nos dedicamos a ayudar a las personas dentro del marco de lo legal.

-Es bueno saberlo, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-Ahora tenemos familias y otros métodos con los que luchar, se puede decir que aun somos unos revolucionarios dentro de nuestro campo.

-Me alegro que aun conserves tu espíritu de lucha sin ponerte en peligro.

-Tengo personas que me necesitan, no puedo correr ciertos tipos de riesgos.-la mirada azul del hombre se centró en los pequeños que ahora estaban dibujando en la mesa próxima a ellos.

-No me terminaste de contar como terminaste adoptando a los niños.

-Eponine se hizo cargo de Azelma y Gavroche desde que nacieron, pero a los dieciocho se los llevo a vivir con ella a un departamento sobre la cafetería en la que trabajaba, que era donde teníamos nuestras reuniones. Cuando me fui de casa comencé a vivir allí también. Gav contaba con cinco años y Azelma ocho.

-¿Y Peter y Jacques?

-Cuando Eponine se enteró que tenía otros dos hermanitos, con los muchachos la convencimos para que iniciara un juicio para adoptarlos legalmente. El juicio duro solo unos meses y cuando cumplió veinte años ya era oficialmente la madre de cuatro niños.

-¿Solo unos meses?, pero esos juicios son larguísimos.-el asombro en la cara de Isabel hizo reír a Enjolras.

-Ya dije que los padres de ella eran extremadamente negligentes, las personas del juzgado se dieron cuenta también.

-Sí, pero ella era muy joven, como consiguió la custodia siendo que, supongo, aun estudiaba y trabajaba.

-Bueno, los amis tenemos muchas conexiones y pudimos haber movido un par de hilos.-la mujer comenzó a reír, burbujeante, ante la desfachatez con que Gabriel admitió uno de los actos honorables, y, tal vez un poco ilegales, con lo que ayudaba a la comunidad en estos días. La risa llamo la atención de Faith que también comenzó a reír alegremente mientras sostenía en sus manitas el sonajero con el que estaba jugando.- ¿quieres sostenerla?-pregunto el hombre al ver la cara de adoración con que su madre miraba a la niña.- Iré a ver si Ponine y Gav necesitan ayuda en la cocina.

-Pero que niña más hermosa.-la mujer sostuvo a Faith contra su pecho.

-Abuela.-dijo una vocecita al lado de ella.

-¿Si querido?-pregunto mirando a los dos niños castaños.

-Toma.-Jacques le ofreció una hoja con un dibujo y Peter le ofreció otro.

-Gracias, son hermosos.-la mujer le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, mientras intentaba disimular los ojos llorosos. Su día se estaba desarrollando de una manera totalmente distinta a como se lo imaginaba.

-¡Niños!- llamo Eponine entrando en la habitación.-vayan a lavarse las manos, el almuerzo está listo.-los pequeños salieron corriendo hacia el baño.-Puede ir pasando el comedor, señora.

-Te he dicho que me digas Isabel, querida.

-Claro, Isabel.

La casa de Gabriel y Eponine era enorme, no tan grande como la mansión en la que vivía con su marido, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que vivieran el matrimonio y los cinco niños. Aun le costaba trabajo creer que tenía cinco nietos, la noticia más maravillosa y emocionante que había recibido en un tiempo. También estaba fascinada con su nuera, la conocía hacia solo unas cuantas horas, pero se podía notar que era una joven mujer impresionante, muy simpática, encantadora, genial con los niños y lo mejor de todo, se notaba que hacía muy feliz a Enjolras.

-¿Qué te parece la comida, abuela?-pregunto Gavroche, haciendo que el rubio se ahogara con un pedazo de comida y comenzara a toser y a Eponine reír.

-¿deja vu?-pregunto divertida la castaña. Al ver la cara de confusión de Isabel, le explico.- Esa fue la misma reacción que tuvo cuando Gavroche le dijo Papá por primera vez.

-¿No querías que te dijera así?

-No es eso.- la cara de Enjolras se tornó roja de la vergüenza.- lo dijo para burlarse de mí, es que me escucho enseñándole a Peter a decir papá y Gavroche me descubrió.

-No entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es que ella y yo no estábamos juntos.- dijo rascándose la nuca, haciendo reir a la castaña.

-Hablando de eso, Gabriel me dijo que se conocieron en la secundaria y se volvieron vecinos en la universidad, pero, ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

-En realidad, no salimos oficialmente hasta hace cuatro años.- Enjolras sonrió con amor a su esposa.- aunque todos dicen que nos comportábamos como un matrimonio desde que nos conocimos.

-Es verdad.- exclamo Gavroche.- Enj iba a todas nuestras obras escolares y cuando nos vigilaba cuando mamá trabajaba nos cuidaba de que comiéramos cosas sanas, que hiciéramos la tarea y nos lavábamos los dientes antes de irnos a dormir.

-¿Realmente?

-¡Si! era muy divertido verlo comportarse como un padre autoritario y amoroso con nosotros y como un adolescente asustadizo y enamorado con ella.-la mujer mayor podía imaginarse perfectamente a un Gabriel, todo sonrojado y nervioso sentado frente a una Eponine sonriente y ajena a los pensamientos del hombre junto a ella.

-Me invito a una cita oficial, hace cinco años. Tenia doble turno en la cafetería y el se quedo cuidando a los niños y cuando llegue a casa, estaba esperándome con la cena.- comenzó a contar la castaña- estaba muy nervioso y de la nada me pregunto, ¿quieres salir?...como algo mas que amigos.

-creimos que jamas lo haría.- confeso Gavroche, provocando la incomodidad del mayor.- estuvimos a punto de invitarla a una cita en su nombre.

-Esa es una historia muy hermosa.-dijo la mayor, llena de emoción.

Luego del postre, Isabel, decidio que era hora de volver a su hogar. Se despidió de los niños con gran emoción, y le prometio a Eponine que se uniria a ellos en una cena pronto.

Enjolras decidio llevarla en el auto, ya que ella fue al supermercado en taxi. Viajaron en un silencio comodo, roto solo por la radio. Cuando llegaron al frente de la mansión Enjolras, Isabel no sabia como despedirse de su hijo.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras.- dijo el rubio, notando la tencion de la mujer.- los niños estarían encantados de tenerte por la casa.

-Gracias.- dijo la mujer.- cuando sali a hacer las compras, jamas pensé que terminaría mi dia asi…almorzando con mi hijo, al que no vei en diez años, y con mis nietos.

-supongo que eso es lo mas sorprendente.- rio el rubio.

-Si. cuando era un niño decias que no te casarías y jamas tendrías hijos.

-Aun no conocía a la mujer adecuada.- le resto importancia el rubio.

-Eponine es una buena mujer, me alegro que la hayas encontrado.

-Tambien yo…no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, y sin los niños. Y estaría mas que encantado de tenerte a ti en nuestra vida también. Ellos no tienen abuelos por parte de Ponine.

-No hay nada que me haría mas feliz.-la mujer abrazo a su hijo una ultima vez, prometiéndole que al dia siguiente iria a tomar el te con ellos, y entro a la casa.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral sintió la soledad de la casa. Con un suspiro se encamino al despacho de su esposo. Hablaría con el y no estaba dispuesta a obtener un NO como respuesta.

-George.-exclamo cuando entro a la habitación donde su esposo trabajaba.- tenemos que hablar sobre Gabriel.- Al ver la seriedad de la mujer, el mayor solo asintió con la cabeza, invitándola a sentarse, para lo que presentia, seria una larga charla.

 **Bueno, aquí otra historia, espero que les guste, no hay muchas de este genero asi que espero haber colaborado en algo.**

 **Esta historia es (como dirían los minions) de mi para tu.**

 **Saludos!**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER.**


End file.
